Halfway Around THe World
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Annie's leaving and saying goodbye is very hard... Song fic!!! R


_Disclaimer: I do not own So Weird or the song, Halfway Around the World. The song belongs to A*Teens or maybe the writers... Either way, I don't own them. Please Reveiw!!!_

                " I can't believe you are leaving next week." Jack told Annie.

                " I know." Annie whispered.

                " I mean we both knew you were only supposed to stay for the school year, but.." Jack started.

                " It's too soon." Annie finished.

                " Are you sure you have to go?"

                " Positive, I wish I could, but.."

                " I know." 

                " I'm gonna cry." Fi whispered to Clu, who were watching from the door. " It's so sweet."

                " What you doing?" Carey asked from behind. " Are you eavesdropping?"

                " Yeah, we'll stop." Clu said.

                " I won't tell." Carey said. " So what's going on?"

                " They're talking about Annie leaving." Clu said.

                " It's so sweet." Fi whispered.

                " Cool. Let me listen." Carey said.

                They all huddled by the door.

                " Aaachoo!" Clu sneezed.

                Jack and Annie turned around.

                " Were you listening?" Jack asked.

                " Us, no way. We were, and then.. Yes." They all mumbled.

                " You had to go and sneeze." Carey told Clu.

                " I couldn't help it. I think I'm allergic to Fi's perfume." Clu sneezed again.

                " Sorry." Fi said.

                " How much did you hear?" Annie asked.

                " Pretty much everything." Fi answered.

**Baby I will soon be leaving **

**and I know that you are feeling down **

**But every week I´ll send a letter **

**To let you know my love will never change **

**I promise you I always feel the same **

                " Mom!" Annie shouted hugging her mom. " I missed you."

                " I missed you too, sweetie." Lisa said. " How have you been?"

                " Great!" Annie said.

                Jack was watching the scene. He was glad to see Annie so happy, but he didn't want her to leave. Not yet. It 

was way too soon.

                " Hey, Jack. Stressing much?" Clu asked.

                " Huh? Oh, just a little." Jack said. " Ok, a lot."

                " Hey, you still have almost a week. Make it memorable." Clu said.

                " That's sweet, Clu." Fi said.

                " Well, don't tell anyone. I have a rep to keep up.." Clu said.

                " Who are you?" Fi asked.

                Clu sneezed.

                " I am not wearing perfume.." Fi said.

                " What?" Molly asked overhearing the conversation.

                " Clu's allergic to Fi." Jack explained, laughing.

                " Glad to be of entertainment." Clu said.

                " Hey guys, what's so funny?" Annie asked.

                " Clu's allergic to Fi." Jack said.

                " Oh! Not good." Annie said.

                " Very." Jack agreed.

                Annie pulled Jack into the other room.

                " You know something about Fi." Annie said.

                " You know something about Clu." Jack said.

                " What do you know?" They asked at the same time. " You first."

                " Clu likes Fi." Annie said.

                " Fi likes Clu." Jack said at the same time.

                " Awww. You know what we have to do, right?" Annie asked.

                " I'm thinking butt out, but you're obviously not.." Jack started. " What do you have in mind?"

                " I think we should play cupid." Annie said.

                " I'm not dressing up as a little angel thing..." Jack said.

                Annie hit his arm. " You know what I mean."

                " Ok." Jack agreed. " Operation Cupid.."

                " First, we have to find out exactly what Clu is allergic to.."

                " And we do this, how?" Jack asked.

                " I don't know yet. But I'll figure something out."

                " You always do." Jack said, hugging her.

**So remember in your heart **

**Baby when we are apart **

**There´s no need for crying **

**Cuz even if I am **

                " So, the guy in the story is really a criminal trying to kill the girl?" Jack asked after Annie explained the book 

she was reading.

                " Yeah, but he's posing as this guy that works for her and they start to fall in love.." Annie said.

                " Huh?" Jack asked.

                " See, he was hired to kill the girl because she had some information she wasn't supposed to have and the guy 

that supposed to kill her.. you don't really care, do you?"

                " Nah, I just like listening to you talk." Jack said.

                " Ok. I don't get you sometimes." Annie said, looking at her book. " I got it!"

                " Oh no, you're not like going to try to kill somebody are you?" Jack asked.

                " No. I know how to find out what Clu's allergic to." Annie said.

                " How?" Fi asked coming into the room.

                " Go get all of your make up, perfume, beauty supplies, basically." Annie said.

                Fi looked at Annie confused but did as she was told.

                " Ok, now go get Clu." Annie said.

                Fi left and came back a couple minutes later with Clu.

                " Ok, Clu, you have to smell all of this stuff and.." Annie started.

                " Oh. Whatever makes you sneeze is what you you're allergic to." Fi said.

                " Exactly." Annie smiled.

                " Ok." Clu smelled all of the stuff and didn't sneeze.

                " Are you sure there is nothing else?" Annie asked Fi.

                " Only one, but it's my favorite lotion.." Fi walked to her room and got the lotion.

                " Ok, Clu." Annie said. Clu smelled the lotion.

                " Smells nice." Clu observed. He sneezed. " Or not."

                " Dang! I was hoping I wouldn't have to stop wearing it, but.. ok." Fi said.

                " The things we do for love." Annie whispered in Jack's ear. He smiled.

**Halfway around the world **

**That won´t stop me from loving you **

**Halfway around the world **

**Still be feeling the way I do **

**Now I wanna hold you baby **

**Cuz I´m gonna miss you like crazy **

**Even if I´m halfway around the world **

                " I'm going to miss having someone who believes in weird stuff along on the tour.." Fi started.

                " I'm going to miss us hanging out and exploring that stuff too. But hey, you still have Clu.." Annie teased.

                " Ooh, Jack told you?" Fi asked.

                Annie nodded, smiling.

                " What I do?" Jack asked.

                " Can't you keep a secret?" Fi asked.

                " Well, most of the time.." Jack started. " Annie, Clu wants to talk to you.."

                " That's not good." Annie said. Jack shook his head.

                Annie walked to Clu's room.

                " Hey." Annie said.

                " Hey? You told Jack?" Clu asked.

                " You got that from hey?" Annie asked.

                " No. I got that from Jack. You know the guy that isn't supposed to know.." Clu started.

                " Why? Why can you tell me and not Jack?" Annie asked.

                " Because Fi is his sister.."

                " Oh, the overprotective big brother thing."

                " Yeah." Clu said. " And if Fi finds out.."

                " Finds out what?" Fi asked.

                " Um.. uh.. I.. see.. I kinda.. never mind." Clu mumbled.

                Fi gave him an odd look. " Ok, sure." She walked back down the hallway.

                " Ok, here's the plan. It's really simple and very easy." Annie said.

                " Go on." Clu said.

                " ASK HER OUT!" Annie said.

                " Oh." Clu said. " I could try that."

                 " You should. It's how a lot of couples got together, you know." Annie teased.

                " Fi, can we talk?" Clu asked. " Alone?"

                " Sure." Fi said. " Unless, you read Annie's book and you've decided to kill me." 

                " No." Clu said. " But, that must be some book..."

                " It is." Annie said. " Oh, sorry. Go. Talk. Have fun."

                Fi gave Annie a weird look as her and Clu walked over to a bench and sat down their backs facing Annie, Jack

and Carey. The three stood near the bench so they could hear the conversation.

                " Was it just me or were Annie and Jack acting kinda weird?" Fi asked.

                " What else is new?" Clu asked, smiling.

                Fi laughed.

                " You know guys we shouldn't be eavesdropping.." Carey said.

                " You're right." Annie said.

                " Yeah, we should stop." Jack agreed.

                " I said we shouldn't, not that we couldn't." Carey said. " Ssh, I can't hear."

                " So maybe just the two of us could go out to eat or to a movie or something.." Clu said.

                " Like a date?" Fi asked.

                " Only if you say yes, if not.." Clu started.

                " Yes." Fi cut in.

                " Oh, thank god.." Clu said, smiling. " Otherwise this would be a very embarrassing moment considering 

everybody is listening.. You can come out now."

                " We were, uh.." Annie started.

                " Looking at this tree.." Jack continued.

                " Actually, we were spying." Carey said, honestly.

                " Yeah." Annie agreed.

                " And, I hope you don't mind if I say, it's about time!" Jack said, smiling.

**Baby when the miles are growing **

**You and I will still be growing strong **

**No matter what your friends are saying **

**Don´t give up on what you´re waiting for **

**Cuz one day I´ll be knocking on your door **

                " So, how's Annie been doing?" Lisa asked.

                " She's a great kid. I'm gonna miss having her around." Molly said. " Maybe not as much as Jack, but.."

                " They've gotten really close, huh?" Lisa asked smiling.

                Molly nodded. " I can guarentee you in a couple years we'll be family."

                Lisa laughed.

                " Jack! That tickles." Annie screeched laughing.

                Lisa looked into the living room.

                " I'll let you go as soon as you apoligize." Jack said smiling.

                " Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." Annie said, laughing.

                Jack smiled and let her go. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

                " Ha! Pay back time!" Annie said.

                " Molly, we need to talk." Lisa said, turning around.

**So remember in your heart **

**Baby when we are apart **

**There´s no need for crying **

**Cuz even if I am **

                " Ok, you got everything we need?" Fi asked.

                " Yep." Clu answered.

                " You know what you're supposed to do?" Carey asked.

                " Uh, huh." Jack answered.

                " Ok. Remember guys.. it's a surprise party." Fi said.

                They all nodded as Annie came into the room.

                " What's up guys?" Annie asked.

                " Nothing much." Clu said. " Well, besides the roof and well sky.."

                Annie rolled her eyes.

**Halfway around the world **

**That won´t stop me from loving you **

**Halfway around the world **

**Still be feeling the way I do **

**Now I wanna hold you baby **

**Cuz I´m gonna miss you like crazy **

**Even if I´m halfway around the world **

                " Fi! Annie! Come on!" Molly called.

                " Ok. We're ready." Fi said as they ran down the stairs.

                " Wow." Clu whispered looking at Fi.

                " That's my sister you're looking at." Jack whispered.

                " Ok, guys. Don't completely wreck the house." Molly told Carey, Jack and Clu.

                " Right, ninety nine percent messed up." Jack agreed.

                Molly gave Jack a warning look.

                " The house will look perfect." Clu said.

                " It better." Molly said.

                " Let's go, people." Fi said walking out the door.

                The rest of the girls followed.

                " Ok, we have some major decorating to do." Carey told the others as the car pulled away.

                " Here you go." The waitress said handing everyone their food.

                They all thanked her and started eating.

                " Ok, Annie, how would you like to stay on the tour for another year or so?" Lisa asked, smiling.

                " Really?" Annie asked. Molly and Lisa nodded. " Yes! Thank you so much." 

**If I could you know that I would find a way **

**To stay for good but I must go now **

**I wanna hold you baby **

**I´m gonna miss you like crazy even if I´m...**

                " Ok, you guys, shut up. They're coming." Ned whispered.

                The guys stopped talking.

                " I think the guys are gone." Molly said looking at the dark house.

                " Obviously." Fi agreed.

                They walked up to the porch and Fi opened the door. Annie turned on the lights and everyone yelled surprise.

                " Oh my god!" Annie said, smiling.

                Clu and Carey brought out a cake the said ' We'll Miss You, Annie!'

                Fi smiled at Annie. " Surprised?"

                Annie nodded. " Um, guys. I get to stay for another year!" 

                Jack gave Annie a huge hug. 

                " Alright! Let's celebrate!" Clu shouted. They all started eating the cake.

                " Hey, it's got my name. I want some, too." Annie shouted grabbing a piece of cake.

                " Looks like we'll have another year of paranormal adventures.." Fi started.

                " Fun times." Jack continued.

                " And Annie!" Clu shouted.

                The End!!!


End file.
